To save my past self
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Warning CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WOW world of winx season 2 if you have not seen it, I advise you too. The winx have now completed their mission for the world of dreams, but as they return home a even bigger problem awaits them. Can the Winx beat this new challenge or will the challenge beat them to it first.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WOW |world of winx season 2|***

if you have not seen it, I advise you too.

This is a story that I thought up of while watching episode 13 of World of winx season 2, I do not own the characters. This story is purely made for entertainment and fun, I hope you enjoying reading this. I absolutely love this Idea and I hope you do too, please do not that this story has spoilers from season one and two so if you have not seen the show please do not send hateful comments down below.

If you have any questions Ideas or reviews , leave a comment please.

And enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Summery:**

The winx club had one mission and a important one at that, Find Peter pans son and bring him back to the world of dreams and convince the evil queen, Tinkerbell to undo her evil ways from her black and broken heart. The Winx club did just that they found Matt, they trained him and brought him to the queens world only for the queen to realize her horrible mistake and begs for forgiveness. though Jim a ally of the revelation against the Queen of dreams had his own hatred upon his heart and betrayed the winx and his crew only to now fight for what he thinks is rightfully his.

After fighting Jim or who is known formally as James Hook, in his own game of hatred. The world of dreams or what is known as never land is now back and dreams can now continue on as they should be in the humans world. But little was the winx prepared for a enemy that was right under their noses this whole time.

Who is this enemy you ask? And how is it that they did they not know until the last moment?

Well all that will be revealed, read and find out more.

* * *

No hate reviews please

and enjoy the story.


	2. A hard choice to make

Warning contains spoilers from WOW |world of winx| 1/2

and yes it is true that wow is a Netflix series and does not combine with the tv show, but I thought it would be cool to have it be this way. After they did say, they had things that they still wanted to do on earth so yep.

I do not own Winx club this is clearly for fun, and I assure you I did not steal this idea from anyone,

* * *

Summary: The Winx club lives are in danger, and not their normal captured danger. Babyaga a black dame of magic is now out and ready to end the rule of fairies and what better way than taking out the Winx club can bloom and the gang save themselves, before their wiped out of history forever.

Have fun with this cool idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Tecna began to type in her computer as she was on the bus and sitting on the seat a bit worried. The girls hid from the outraged fans that started asking them tons of questions. Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Bloom sat across from Tecna as they sighed.

 _"This is not good, girls we thought this mission was going to be easy but things just got a bit harder,"_ Tecna spoke up a she looked at the other girls. _"If we don't act fast, that black dame plans on eliminating us, and I know how, but the problem is I have no clue how to prevent it."_ She now placed her hand on her forehead.

 _"We need to call miss Faraganda, according to this book that children read here on earth, it says that Baba Yaga, is a dark witch who is often described as a frightening, wild, old witch with a terrible appetite for eating people, she has a habit of taking out those who can not fulfill the tasks that she has prepared for the ones before her, She is known to be mischievous and will stop at nothing to get what she wants."_ Flora read out as she looked horrified.

 _"We can't tell her that, we don't have time,"_ Bloom called out as she placed her hand on the table. _"We need to go into the past it's the only way,"_

Layla agreed, _"I'm not for sure on this but I'm pretty sure that old hag plans on getting back into the past at our weaker state, and taking us out. We are the guardian of our worlds and the most powerful fairies .. there is no way she and her covenant would dare to face us at this point and time."_

Tecna nodded her head. "The only question is, how do we escape this mess and head home, we can enter the past by sneaking into Red fountain and using headmasters Saladin's portal. And from there I can hack the system to transport us to a date and time but we need to head home to Magix."

Stella now hummed as she looked outside. " _I have an idea before we zoom out of her we can't be seen by those cameras..so Tecna, do you still have that Device that, that one boy gave you, you know the one that made a hologram of us and saved us from that crocodile man thing._

 _"Oh yeah, good thinking Stella."_ Tecna reached into her pocket as she pulled out a strange looking device that looked like a phone."

Smiling she held it up as she now pressed a button on the device as it floated up in the air as a propeller extended from the back of it, floating up without the crowd seeing it , it now moved above the massive hoard of people and projected a image of the girls running away from the bus and the street , The Crowd now followed leaving the real girls to full what they wanted to accomplish from this.

When their small problem was over the girls moved out the van and held hands as they closed their eyes. "TO MAGIX!" They chanted out as a bright illuminated all of them and they all disappeared as if they were never there in the first place

 **|IN MAGIX.|**

In the middle of the town, a bright light flashed as 6 figures now appeared in plain sight. "Alright now all we need to do is take a care from Magix to Red fountain and we're home free.. remember girls were not back here to get reacquainted with everything again, we can do that when we get back.

Layla nodded her head, "We know Tec your right, we need to move fast." She now waves down a car as a purple vehicle comes to a stop. 6 girls hop in as they tell the driver to move fast. Stella reached into her pocket as she handed him a jewel. "It's an emergency Red fountain and please do step on it!"

Bloom gave Stella questioning look but nodded her head as well. "I don't get it why couldn't we have teleported to Red fountain instead of Magix? Musa spoke up as she pointed out of the window.

"We have no clue what will be facing at this point and time, so it's better to save up our energy for what's ahead and take a smaller route there." Tecna comment as she was typing on her large device that looks like an iPad.

The girl nodded their heads in Unison as they sighed.

 _"Can't I just say love you to Brandon before we go.."_

 _"Stella, no we can't not now,"_ Musa warned

 _"Why not. We haven't seen the guys in forever, about a year or so, because of our mission, I miss my Snookums so much."_ Stella no whined as she leaned back.

 _"Stella I know how you feel, I would give anything to see and hold Helia again, but if we don't move now, there will be no chance of us ever meeting them ever."_

Tecna sighed as well. _"We all wanted to see them and hold them again but our very existence and Magix is in danger, we can't take our time lightly Stella if Baba Yaga and her minions take out our very existence, it's like we were never born, and it will change Magix history forever, Sparx would still be a cold and lifeless waste land. Mmm, no offense Bloom, the Trix would have taken over Cloud tower and_ Alfiea _by now, as well as Evil, would have taken over the good Magic of our universes. Think about it We all saved this dimension a million times, what would it be like if we never met and this never happened?"_

The girls sat there thinking about Tecna's words.

Until the technology girl spoke up again. " _Now think of what is going to happen if she get's rid of us?"_

Musa looked outside, it was raining out and the clouds were dark, it was almost as if the day was telling them the horrors that were to come about.

 _"We will save our worlds and we will see them again, they're going to have to understand that we're doing this for everyone, not just ourselves."_

 _"Well said Musa, well said._ " Bloom patted the girl's shoulder as she smiled.

Suddenly the purple car came to a halt. "Here you are missing, one trip to Red fountain."

 _"Thank you so much Oh and please go ahead and keep that."_ Stella smiled as she pointed at the jewel in his hands.

Each girl hopped out as they sighed. _"Winx club forever and always."_ They all said this softly.

Tecna moved first as typed on her device on her wrist which transported them onto the platform of the hero's school.

 _"Now what?"_ Musa looked around as she spoke up quietly.

"I'm afraid the only way to do this is to sneak into the school and get into headmaster Saladins office.

 _"But.."_ Stella silenced as Layla shook her head and placed her hand on the princesses shoulder.

Tecna was the first to rush over and cracked open the door as she hacked into the security system. Suddenly the door opened up with a pop. _"We're in, let's go!"_

TheWinxx now rushed into the school as they moved quietly against the floor. it seems the students were busy with classes well somewhere it seems 6 others were sitting out in lunch room talking about random things.

Little did anyone know that both groups were in for quite a shock.

Tecna rushed passed the class rooms as the girls ran until suddenly Flora made herself trip as fell over something. _"Oww."_ She comment.

The room grew quiet as now noticed that the guys were right across from her as they stared shocked.

 _"Flora now's not the time for.._ " Tecna rushed over, sliding across the floor in her suit quickly to help her friend out.

 _"Umm guys.."_ Flora stuttered and pointed to the side of her, As the noticed that Helia was staring at her.

 _"F-Flora?"_ Helia spoke up as he was speechless.

Tecna paused as her heart sank she saw Timmy after all this time, He stared at her shocked. gripping her first she turned her head mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. _"Flora we need to go now, we can't waste any more time."_

 _"TECNA!"_ Timmy called out surprised to see his girlfriend after a year now.

"But.." Flora go up as she noticed the other girls run their way. And then the guys all got up.

Stella burst into tears as she looked at Brandon.

 _"S-Stella is the.. is that you?"_ Brandon spoke as he stood there lost for words.

Bloom smiled as she looked at Sky. "Sky."

 _"Bloom!"_ Sky opened his eyes wide.

Musa gasped as Riven was there staring at her. _"R-Riven."_

 _"...Musa?"_ Riven was lost for words his expression was that he was shocked to see her.

And Layla turned to face Roy as the wanted to hug him. _"I'm so sorry Roy."_

 _"Princess Layla what are you talking about?!"_

Tecna lowered her head as she held in the urge. "Timmy I.."

Stella walked a little closer as she placed her hand on her arm and lowered her head. _"I've missed you, Brandon."_

They weren't here to see the guys as much as they wanted to.

The specialists walked over to the girls only inches away.

Suddenly Tecnas communicator went off as Roxy's voice came into the clearing. _"Winx, Winx are you there!? Can you hear me? you need to hurry now! I repeat She is on the move. She was last seen on the streets leaving in a glowing light. You need to hurry.. she said something about ending the fairies once and for all."_

Tecna held her wrist up as she spoke up. _"Got_ it _Roxy, listen to me and listen carefully get somewhere safe and far away from there, This is not going to end out well and were not sure if we will make it back, but we will do everything in our power to stop this, watch earth while we're gone."_

 _"You got it Tecna.. be safe, report to me as soon as you get back, Oh and before I forget please absolutely Careful. It seems a man called Hook is back and ready for revenge, he's been scouting all over here looking for you girls, something about you ruined everything and you're going to pay."_

 _"Great, yet another thing we have to worry about it, the story of my life,_ " Stella grumbled as she wiped a tear from her face.

Tecna placed her communicator down as she lowered her head.

 _"Girls, I'm sorry, I hate to do this but we need to leave now."_

 _"Girls!"_ All the guys called out as they rushed over to them.

A tear fell down her face as she held out her hand. _"Forgive me, Timmy._

 _"TECNO SHEILD."_ Suddenly as a huge energy shield formed around the lunch area blocking the guys from getting out or coming near them.

The specialists froze as the backed up for a moment ...did she just...?

She did they were now distanced between an electron shield wall and the girls.

 _"What... No Musa!"_ Riven shouted out

 _"FLORA!"_ Helia called out as she ducked her head.

 _"Layla!"_ Roy called out banging on the shield.

 _"BLOOM!"_ Sky called out frustratedly.

 _"Stella!"_ Brandon now called out her name as he wasn't sure what to think

 _"What is the meaning of this Tecna!'_ Timmy called out.

Flora held out her hand again the wall shadowing Helias hand, and then lowered her head. _"Goodbye Helia, I love you, if anything happens. know that I'll always love you, please forgive me and all of us, we're doing what we know is right. The girls love all of you, and this is hard on us than we could ever imagine.. "_ She sobbed and paused. _"Please don't hate us, until then please take care."_ She was upset but rushing away she ran towards the headmaster's office in a quick flash.

Each girl rushed away leaving the guys speechless.

* * *

And I'm going to stop here, since it's going to be a long chapter, Thank you for waiting. due to many reasons I haven't been into writing but I'm getting better, thank you again and I hope you like this little Au idea. - please feel free to leave a review


	3. Chapter 3- Travel to the past

**CHAPTER 3- Travel to the past**

* * *

What in the world were the girls talking about, meaning They have no choice, why would they block them, their own boyfriends

"Timmy Can't you break through this?!" Sky called out as he looked at him.

Timmy however still looked a bit shocked. "I-I can but give me a minute." With that being said Timmy reach for his black computer and began typing in a code and pushed up his glasses to his face. "Tecna's magic is stronger than my logic, so this may take a little bit."

Suddenly an alarm went off in the school. _'WARNING WARNING, TELEPORTER BREACHED, WARNING WARNING TELEPORTER BREACHED.'_

"Timmy!" Riven called out in frustration.

"I'm almost there, just a little bit..." Suddenly a loud POP noise echoed the hallways as the shield now dissipated into a million particles.

"GOT IT!" Timmy Shouted out as he moved quickly to his feet.

Quickly the guys rushed up the stairs and into the office. Saladin just arrived there as well as they saw that the door to the secret Teleporter room was open.

"Boys I have no clue what is going on, but be careful."

Helia called out as she rushed to the stairs with his companions "Don't worry we've got this."

They looked down at the dark stairway as the boys rushed through it.

 **MEANWHILE A FEW MINUTES BACK**

* * *

Flora said sorry to the guys as she followed the rest of the Winx up the stairs and into the headmaster's office.

"There's the door, go past that and were in," Tecna spoke up quietly as she pointed to the big black door that rested on the right-hand side of the wall.

Stella sighed as she looked around. "That's a huge and thick door, how in the world are we going to get through that?"

Bloom held out he hand with dragon fire and asked. "Do I bast it?"

"NO!.. we need to open it up, not destroy the door, I think we are in enough trouble as it is, So please Tecna just hack the door open."

"Already on it, Musa!" Tecna spoke up as she placed her hand on her head, and concentrated on the silver object that was placed in front of them. Suddenly the seal came open with pop as they all stood there. An alarm went off. "Alright let's go!" Tecna called out as she ran into the room below.

The alarm bellowed their entrance as the Winx rushed down quickly. Each step they made clanged when their feet hurried down the long stairway, only then did they get to the bottom where a large device could be seen.

"Alright great now what?" Layla commented as she now looked around the dark room.

"Well Tecna, we've gotten this far, got any ideas?" Musa spoke up as she looked behind.

"Just give me a moment, I'm figuring this out." The fairy of Technology walked over to the key pad of the device. "Layla, Stella, I need you both to form a wall to stop anyone from entering, I've got one shot to figure this out."

"You got it Tecna." Layla held out her hands as a morpix wall formed behind them. it was now Stella stepped in and placed a light spell on the wall as well.

"Nice work you too, Alright Tecna it's all on you now," Bloom commented as she looked around a bit paranoid.

Suddenly as the girls stood there waiting for the portal to be opened, The headmaster and the Specialists entered down the stairs only to see all of the girls. "WINX!" They called out as they stared at one another.

"Tecna hurry!" Musa called out. The Fairy sighed as she looked down at her phone and then the Screen before her continuously. "Almost there, just a few more moves, we only have one chance at this."

"TECNA!' Flora called out, as Stella landed on her knees.

All at once, the communicator went off that rested on Flora's wrist as Roxy spoke up loud and clear.

"STELLA!... CAN YOU READ ME!, She's found you, in the past. Listen to me, you all need to hurry, She's planning on eliminating you all from your early stages back before you all met She's been planning this all along, And Stella you're in a lot of trouble right now, she's found you and trying to take you down. Please hurry Winx before your all erased from existence."

Bloom pressed over to Stella who landed on the ground. 'It hurt's...I can't." Bloom looks up a bit on edge as she yelled out. "Tecna!"

Tecna closes her eyes as she a large electrical panel. "I'm in, Quickly Everyone hurry, Bloom carry Stella." Everyone nodded their heads. Layla, Musa, Flora placed their hands on the barrier looking at the guys.

"We will be back, don't miss us too much, remember where doing this to save Magix, if we don't come back know that we will always love you." Musa lowered her head.

Flora placed her hand matching Helias against the barrier. "Take care Helia, I promise when I get back, I'll make my Flower tea for you and I'll listen to your poetry until the sunrise to sunset, but... please take care, my love." She turned her head around. "Alright Tecna, I'm ready."

Musa and Layla did the same, Brandon, however, looked at Stella worried. Bloom looked at Sky and wiped her tears from her face. "I love you King of Eraklion, and I always will, When I get back I promise you, I'll be the best Wife I can be and will go on lots of dates, please Take care and know that I love you no matter what."

Stella stood up as she held her hand to her stomach. "Brandon... I.. uhh.. I love you as well, I always have and will. I promise by the crown of Solaria, When I get back, I want to start a future with you, I wanted to be the best lover to you, please.."

She teared up. "If I dont return, know that I love you more then my title as Queen, nothing is worth it like you are to me." She leaned up against the barrier. "I love you Snukums, Please Take care."

Tecna walked over Timmy as she Allowed a device to slip though the barrier as she handed to him with her powers.

"Timmy...I know your confused, I know your upset, and I am sorry, I can only tell you to watch this, and take care of yourself, we're doing this for the fate of Magix and all of our lives, an evil woman, that we have faced called the Black Dame plans on killing us in the past, and we have to stop her, if we cant... w-were not coming back."

She lowered her head. "Timmy I love you now and forever, I am sorry headmaster as well for breaking in this, and tell Miss Faraganda if you must. But in the long run, if we are killed, Magix will be no more."

She looked back at Timmy. "You know I want more than anything to hug you and kiss you Timmy but, in order to save you with my life, I have to leave to the past. if I don't come back, know that I love you with all my heart .."

Tears streamed her cheeks. "Goodbye, for now, goodbye specialists, pray that we make it back alive, for this is a challenge, not even the Winx can to be assured of."

She turned over the to the other girls. "Go," The girls transformed from their butterfly forms and rushed into the portal as each one disappeared, the portal now turned dark and disappeared, so did the barrier that held the specialists detained.

 **'ZZZZZAP!** " The device Fizzed as the device shut down.

* * *

"NO!" Sky called out as he rushed over to the entrance.

"Professor.. we have to do somthing," Brandon called out as he rushed over to the keypad.

"Please.." Timmy called out as he rushed over to the screen. "W-We cant."

"What do you mean we cant!?" Riven growled as he forcefully turned Timmy around and looked at him right square in the eye. "Explain."

Helia placed his hand on his shoulder. "Easy Riven, "

Timmy sighed softly. "According to my calculations and what we see here, Tecna override the System and canceled the code for one use only."

"YOU are your technology talk what is that supposed to mean?" Riven glared irritated that he watched HIS lover disappear.

"It means Tecna knew what she was doing this machine only remitted one use and that was the girls, this means we can use it again until Tecna cancels her override, it's something I can hack." Timmy sighed as he placed his hand on his head.

"So basically we cant help?" Helia comments as he looked at the Glowing green lock symbol that was present on the screen before them.

"There may be away. but..I'm not sure."

"...?"

Each Specialist turned there head to the side as they looked or at the headmaster.

"How?" Brandon spoke up, "We are heroes and yet are girlfriends just left us for another dimension to save their lives, Is this not what we trained for?!"

Helia nodded his head. "Uncle please explain."

"There is a way to enter the past, however ...your going to have to travel to cloud town without being noticed."

 **/AND please forgive me but I'm going to stop here and say the answer to the next chapter, so sorry this is late I was debating if I wanted to continue writing but, I love all you guys here and I love these stories, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being gone, 3... until next time look forward** for **more chapters on all kinds of stories.**


End file.
